


Les Êtres de la Nuit

by BabyDracky



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick était très certainement le plus humain et le plus compatissant de la grande famille régnante des Wayne. Depuis que les guerres intestines avaient rendu Gotham, illustre ville autrefois, si fragile et dangereuse, le Président avait confié la défense de la ville à la famille Wayne. Bruce Wayne, le Père du clan des Êtres de la Nuit, prenait ce rôle très au sérieux et personne, non personne, ne devait échapper à son châtiment.<br/>Jason les haïssait tous, tout le clan. Il n’était qu’un terrible secret, un odieux secret. Alors que tous les enfants de Père étaient devenus des Etres de la Nuit parfaits, héritant du sang originel, Jason, lui, avait corrompu le sang. Il était une honte et un blasphème aux yeux de Père, mais un terrible ennemi surtout. Le Sang Impur n’avait plus été vu depuis la Grande Guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Êtres de la Nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Dark Universe - Vampires et Loups-Garous

Jason se tenait au cœur d’un bain de sang, les restes des criminels qu’il venait de dépecer jonchaient le sol autour de lui. La pluie battait son plein comme il était de coutume à Gotham City. Cela faisait longtemps que cette ville était condamnée, perdue. Pourtant il continuait à se battre.

\- Tu es dégoûtant, lâcha la voix de son frère de sang.

\- Personne ne t’a appelé pour faire le ménage, répondit-il tout aussi agréablement qu’à son habitude.

\- Tu connais les Lois de Père, mieux que quiconque, le meurtre est passible de la peine de mort !

\- Et c’est sa Loi qui je viens d’infliger, répondit-il calmement, profitant de la pluie battante pour s’ébrouer et chasser de ses cheveux le sang et les restes humains.

\- Ces hommes n’étaient pas des meurtriers.

La voix de son frère était posée, comme toujours et cela agaçait Jason d’autant plus.

\- En abusant de ces femmes, ils les ont tuées, Dick ! Cessez tous autant que vous êtes à vous cacher derrière de faux semblants ! Tant que la ville n’aura pas été nettoyée de toute cette vermine, le peuple vivra dans la terreur !

\- Fais attention, Jason, tu vilipendes notre Père !

La seule chose qui pouvait faire sortir le parfait petit soldat qu’était Dick de ses gons étaient les critiques envers leur Père.

\- Ce qui n’est pas passible de la peine capitale à ce que je sache, se moqua-t-il.

Dick était très certainement le plus humain et le plus compatissant de la grande famille régnante des Wayne. Depuis que les guerres intestines avaient rendu Gotham, illustre ville autrefois, si fragile et dangereuse, le Président avait confié la défense de la ville à la famille Wayne. Bruce Wayne, le Père du clan des Êtres de la Nuit, prenait ce rôle très au sérieux et personne, non personne, ne devait échapper à son châtiment.

Mais l’anéantissement total des « petits » criminels, ceux qui ne mettaient pas en péril le nouveau gouvernement, étaient loin d’être une priorité, seuls certains crimes étaient passibles de la peine de mort, et encore après d’interminables jugements où la Défense usait et abusait de la folie post-apocalyptique. La ville était un chaos perpétuel où le peuple vivait dans la peur et la soumission. 

Les criminels, qui échappaient à la peine capitale et qui étaient trop nombreux selon Jason, devaient effectuer leur peine ou accomplir des heures de travaux généraux, dans lesquels incombait le statut de biberons pour le puissant clan, comme aimait à les nommer Jason. Pour faire court, le Président avait accepté que le clan Wayne se nourrisse des condamnés.

\- Tu ne peux t’octroyer des proies sans l’accord de Père, reprit Dick.

Jason vit rouge.

\- Je ne bois pas de sang ! Hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

\- Je le sais, mais devant l’Assemblée du Clan, Père et les Elus te pardonneront de n’avoir pu répondre à l’appel du sang pas un acte de trahison.

Jason les haïssait tous, tout le clan. Il n’était qu’un terrible secret, un odieux secret. Alors que tous les enfants de Père étaient devenus des Etres de la Nuit parfaits, héritant du sang originel, Jason, lui, avait corrompu le sang. Il était une honte et un blasphème aux yeux de Père, mais un terrible ennemi surtout. Le Sang Impur n’avait plus été vu depuis la Grande Guerre. Il était risible que celui qui y avait mis un terme de ses mains est créé un enfant de cette race abjecte.

Dick posa une main stable et ferme sur son épaule.

\- Frère, rentrons au Manoir et affrontons Père ensemble, lui sourit-il, dévoilant ses canines affutées.

Dick était le seul à l’avoir accepté comme il était, à avoir vu au delà de la tare, au delà du sang. Il le haïssait un peu plus jour après jour pour cela.

 

♥

 

Encore une fois, Dick avait eu raison.

Père avait vu clair dans leur jeu mais n’avait pu condamner ses actions face aux Elus qui buvaient les paroles de Dick, tout comme il se délectait du sang des vierges qu’on leur octroyait à chaque célébration de la Nouvelle Ere.

Père condamnait ses actions et ce qu’il était, haïssait tout de lui, même ce dont il n’était pas coupable. Mais il ne se prononçait jamais à haute voix, jamais ! Car cela aurait été reconnaître que son sang avait été corrompu. Mais son regard, accusateur, réprobateur et dégouté parlait pour lui et meurtrissait Jason plus insidieusement et vicieusement que n’aurait pu le faire le poison des condamnés d’Arkam.

Jason était allongé de tout son long sur son lit. Ses blessures s’étaient refermées d’elles-mêmes comme à l’accoutumé. Il avait dévoré trois poulets à lui tout seul dans le secret de ses quartiers. Le Clan Wayne pouvait manger, mais la nourriture humaine n’était pas ce qui leur permettait de survivre, seul le sang le pouvait. Jason était différent, Jason devait se cacher. Il était un secret honteux à étouffer entre quatre murs. Seul Alfred, le Majordome de Père, était au courant et lui seul se chargeait des besoins de Jason. Il savait que le vieil homme mourrait un jour car il avait toujours refusé le Don qui lui offrait Père. Jason ne l’en respectait que plus pour cela mais regrettait de savoir que l’homme les quitterait en un clin d’œil.

Malgré ses « différences », comme le disait publiquement et poliment son Père, Jason avait ses quartiers dans la même aile que Père et ses Frères. Quand Dick pénétra dans sa chambre, Jason n’en fut nullement surpris, il savait que Père avait dû lui faire plus que des remontrances dans le secret de ses quartiers.

Dick se rapprocha de son lit de son pas alerte et prit place à ses côtés. C’est sans un mot, que ses longs doigts vinrent se perdre dans son épaisse chevelure pour l’apaiser. Lentement, doucement, tendrement, les doigts de Dick parcourent son corps et dénouèrent ses muscles tendus. Son frère avait des doigts magiques quand il était question de le mettre en condition.

Les yeux de Dick, habituellement d’un bleu généreux, de celui de la couleur qu’avait le ciel avait la Grande Guerre, étaient à présent d’un écarlate intense. Comme après chaque discussion houleuse avec père.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, souffla doucement Jason sachant où tout cela les mènerait.

Dick se contenta de poser des doigts légers sur ses lèvres avant de venir humer la senteur de son cou.

\- Tu sens délicieusement bon, petit frère, murmura Dick, laissant ses lèvres glacées caresser sa peau brûlante.  
Tu es irrésistiblement appétissant aussi, ajouta-t-il alors que sa langue jouait sur sa jugulaire prête à exploser.

La nature de Jason s’opposait à ce qui menaçait de se produire, il était un Sang Impur, le seul sang capable d’anéantir les Etres de la Nuit. Son sang bouillonnait à l’idée d’être versé sur l’autel de la faim dévorante et malsaine d’un de ces êtres froids. Mais Jason ne pouvait refuser ce réconfort à Dick, à son merveilleux Dick qui le protégeait envers et contre tout, à cet Etre de la Nuit qui commettait la folie de se nourrir quasiment exclusivement de son sang. Comment le sang de Dick restait-il si parfaitement pur et puissant ? Cela resterait toujours un mystère pour Jason.

Il laissa échapper un profond râle lorsque les dents de Dick percèrent l’épaisse peau de son cou. C’était la plus douloureuse des déchirures. Rien ne le meurtrissait plus que la lame acéré des crocs de Dick. Pourtant, il le laissait déchirer sa peau, morsure après morsure, et se repaître de son sang chaud. 

Père n’était pas fou de le garder si près de lui, loin de là. Il savait parfaitement bien que lui et ses fils auraient vite fait de réduire Jason à néant, en amas de douleur et trous béants avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de leur causer d’importants dommages. Seuls les crocs des Etres de la Nuit pouvaient le meurtrir et venir à bout de lui. Là où certains sacrifices pouvaient éprouver du plaisir si l’un des membres du clan souhaitait leur faire ce cadeau, Jason n’éprouverait jamais que la lacération des flammes d’un enfer réel.

Les dents de Dick avaient cessé leur tourmente et c’est sa langue à présent qui parcourait les vallées ensanglantées de son corps. Dick, toujours si posé et discret, lâchait des gémissements rauques et satisfaits alors qu’il suçait avec appétit son sang.

Les doigts de Jason vinrent enrouler la nuque de son frère avant de se saisir brusquement de ses cheveux. Son sang se rebellait. Dick lapait à présent goulûment le sang qu’il versait abondamment dans son nombril. Leurs regards se croisèrent, deux charbons ardents menaçant de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Jason sentit l’animal qui l’habitait menacer de briser les fers et les chaînes qui l’entravaient. Le moment était venu de le satisfaire à son tour, de posséder cet Etre de la Nuit, de le soumettre. Dick ne luttait jamais contre ses assauts violents. Il le laissait le posséder, corps soumis, marionnette docile. Jason le dominait, violent, harassant et sans pitié. Il pouvait presque sentir le corps de Dick se briser sous le sien, mais n’y laissait jamais plus que les marques de sa possession, l’empreinte de ses doigts. Jamais, il ne ferait couler le sang de son frère car il n’était pas sûr alors de pouvoir contrôler sa soif, de rester Jason.

Quand l’animal sauvage fut enfin satisfait, Jason trouva refuge contre le corps épuisé et abusé de son frère. Le réconfort des bras de Dick, frais et aimants, l’enveloppant avec précaution était devenu son seul salut. C’est entre ces bras qu’il laissa la fièvre dévorante qui l’habitait être maîtrisée. 

Le corps de son frère était encore humide de sa semence impure et ses draps étaient noyés de son sang, sang qui continuerait de s’écouler tant que les blessures ne se seraient pas complètement refermées, dans un jour au mieux. Il en était ainsi de leur relation fraternelle, sang et violence, perfection et impureté, si différents et pourtant indispensables l’un à l’autre. Une destinée tragique et inéluctable.


End file.
